


Moonlight

by ncalkins



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, not very good pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncalkins/pseuds/ncalkins
Summary: Crickets produced a gentle background to their moans.





	Moonlight

Male Reader  
\----  
Crickets produced a smooth, constant, soundtrack to their moans. Grass tickled their skin, itching in places from stray bug bites. Still, neither would regret this in the morning.  
Sweat soaked them, glistening under the full moon. The cool breeze caressed them as soft as a lovers touch. 

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah," Liu gasped as he bobbed on his lover's dick. 

You groan at the sight of him. Your hips jerk. His back arches. 

"Ah, yes," he groans tilting his head toward the star-studded sky.

When Liu has suggested going to the woods for some fun, you had thought he was crazy. Bug bites, itching skin, cold air? No thanks. But you agreed in the end. He promised to get things to sooth the bug bites, and he would take care of you if you got sick. At the start, you both had two blankets under and over you, the one under an electric heater, but those had long ago been scrunched up under knees. The pillow you brought along had been flung into the bushes.

Everything had an aura to it. You're pleasure bleeding into the world, but still, you marveled at the picture Liu made.

Long eyelashes kissing flushed cheeks. Plump, swollen lips parted around panting breaths. The moon bathed him in a white light, making him glow. 

"So beautiful," you praise. You thrust into him, gasping. You grab his hips. "My beautiful Liu. My Liu."

He groans grinding against you. His cock bobbed with every motion. Precum dotted your stomach. 

"Ah!" He looked down at you, green eyes aglow. "Ah! (Y/N)!" 

He slumped forward, body shuttering as white cum decorated you. You thrust into him, groaning, until you climax. 

Laying his head against your shoulder, your flaccid cock slipping out of him. "So? You want to do this again?"

You kiss him on the cheek. "Sure."

\----Female Reader----

Crickets and the buzz of the bullet vibrator pressed against her clit produced a smooth, constant, soundtrack to their moans. Grass tickled their skin, itching in places from stray bug bites. Still, neither would regret this in the morning. Sweat soaked them, glistening under the full moon. The cool breeze caressed them as soft as a lovers touch. 

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah," Liu gasped as he bobbed on the strap-on, he had asked you to use on him.

You groan at the sight of him. You're hips jerk. His back arches. 

"Ah, yes," he groans tilting his head toward the star-studded sky.

When Liu has suggested going to the woods for some fun, you had thought he was crazy. Bug bites, itching skin, cold air? No thanks. But you agreed in the end. He promised to get things to sooth the bug bites, and he would take care of you if you got sick. At the start, you both had two blankets under and over you, the one under an electric heater, but those had long ago been scrunched up under knees. The pillow you brought along had been flung into the bushes.

Everything had an aura to it. You're pleasure bleeding into the world, but still, you marveled at the picture Liu made.

Long eyelashes kissing flushed cheeks. Plump, swollen lips parted around panting breaths. The moon bathed him in a white light, making him glow. 

"So beautiful," you praise. You thrust into him, gasping. The vibrations from the vibrator turning your spine to mush. You grab his hips. "My beautiful Liu. My Liu."

He groans grinding against you. His cock bobbed with every motion. Precum dotted your stomach. 

"Ah!" He looked down at you, green eyes aglow. "Ah! (Y/N)!" 

He slumped forward, body shuttering as white cum decorated you. Slowly, pulls the strap on out. You whine as he takes it off, the bullet within the pocket of the strap on no longer helping.

"Shhh," Liu soothed taking the bullet out. He returned it to its original place. Your slick coat his fingers as he moves it against you. "There you go. Does it feel good?"

You thrust against his fingers and the vibrator in response. He whispers to you until you climax, mutterings lost within your moans of pleasure.

He lays next to you, watching your face as you come down from your orgasm. "So? Can we do this again?"

"Sure."


End file.
